gintamafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Suzumura Kenichi
|Ocupación = Seiyū|Rol = Okita Sougo|Cumpleaños = 12 de septiembre|Edad = 40 años}} Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一 Suzumura Ken'ichi), es un seiyū y cantante japonés, de gran popularidad en su país. Es principalmente conocido por sus papeles en Ouran High School Host Club como Hikaru Hitachiin, D.Gray-man como Lavi y Gintama como Sougo Okita. A lo largo de su carrera ha trabajado principalmente en animación. Actualmente está casado con la seiyū y cantante Maaya Sakamoto y su matrimonio tuvo lugar el 8 de agosto de 2011. Es considerado, según una encuesta llevada a cabo en 2012, como uno de los tres mejores seiyū de la historia de la animación nippona. Otros trabajos * Alice Academy (Reo Mōri) * Amatsuki (Ginshu) * Android Kikaider (Musician) * Aquarion Evol (Cayenne Suzushiro) * Ashita no Nadja (Leonardo Cardinale) * Astro Boy (Yukio Nishino) * Atashin'chi (Mizushima) * Avenger (Teo) * Babel II (Kōichi Kamiya) * Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!! MAX (Sakyō Majima) * Beyblade (Fuji, Steve, Bartholomew) * Bokurano (Kai Hata) * Boys Be... (Kyōichi Kanzaki) * Brothers Conflict (Tsubaki Asahina) * Bucky - The Incredible Kid (Might, Ranmaru) * Bus Gamer (Toki Mishiba) * Captain Tsubasa (Road to 2002) (Genzō Wakabayashi) * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (Chief brewer) * Chibi Maruko-chan (Yamaguchi) * Code:Breaker (Toki Fujiwara) * Coppelion (Haruto Kurosawa) * Crayon Shin-chan (Naoki) * Cromartie High School (Makio Tanaka) * D.Gray-man (Lavi) * Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou (Yoshitake Tanaka) * Descendants of Darkness (Yamashita) * Detective School Q (Kamiuchi) * Digimon Frontier (Koichi Kimura, Duskmon, JagerLoewemon, Velgemon) * Divergence Eve (Nodera, Lieutenant Azevedo, Operator) * Dragon Drive (Hikaru) * Elsword JAPAN (Elsword) * Final Fantasy VII: Last Order (OVA) (Zack Fair) * Fairy Tail (Rogue Cheney) * Free! (Momotarou Mikoshiba) * Gad Guard (Hajiki Sanada) * Gakuen Heaven (Taki Shunsuke) * Galaxy Angel (Minister's secretary Katō) * Gals! (Yūya Asō) * Gear Fighter Dendoh (Subaru) * Gintama (Sōgo Okita) * Gokusen (Shin Sawada) * Gravion Zwei (Eiji Shigure) * Gravion (Eiji Shigure) * Gundam Seed Destiny (Shinn Asuka) * Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora (Yūichi Ezaki) * Hikaru no Go (Shin'ichirō Isumi) * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Yūki Kagami, Yūya Kiba) * Ichigo 100% (Junpei Manaka) * Ixion Saga DT (Gustave Gustaf) * Jikū Tenshō Nazca (Kyoji Miura) * Jyūshin Enbu - Hero Tales (Taitō) * Kaikan Phrase (Atsuro Kiryuu) * Kaichō wa Maid-sama! (Igarashi Tora) * Kaleido Star (Dio) * Kamen Rider Den-O (Ryutaros) * Kara no Kyoukai (Mikiya Kokutō) * Kare Kano (Cousin B) * Kokoro Library (Aigame) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Mugio Rokuhara) * Kuroko no Basket (Atsushi Murasakibara) * Locke the Superman in the "Mirror Ring" OVA * Macross 7 (Morley) (debut) * Macross Zero (Shin Kudo) * Magical☆Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (Banker B) * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic! (Ka Kōbun) * Mizuiro Jidai (Haruhiko Shibasaki) * Myself; Yourself (Youta (Episode 13)) * Nazca (Kyoji Miura/Bilka) * Nanaka 6/17 (Nenji Nagihara) * Naruto Shippuden (Utakata) * Nintama Rantarou (Seihachi) * Noein (Atori) * Onegai Twins (Kōsei Shimazaki) * Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru Hitachiin) * PaRappa Rappa (Matt) * Peach Girl (Kairi Okayasu) * Pokémon Advanced Generation (Kachinuki Ryūhei) * Pokémon (Hisashi, Saiga, Chīko) * Revolutionary Girl Utena (Young pupil) * Saint Beast (Fuge no Maya) * Senyu (Foy Foy) * Sensitive Pornograph (Seiji Yamada) * Shounen Onmyouji (Suzaku) * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen (Pupil) * Soul Eater (Kilik Lunge) * Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Ayumu Narumi) * Starry Sky (Tsubasa Amaha) * Steam Detectives (Laborer, Narutaki) * The Twelve Kingdoms (Rakushun) * Tokko (Ranmaru Shindo) * Tokimeki Memorial Girls 2nd Season (Hariya Kounoshin) * Trinity Blood (Dietrich von Lohengrin) * Tsukihime (Shiki Tohno) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (Kazuto Tokino) * Umineko no naku koro ni (Ushiromiya George) * Uta no Prince Sama: Maji love 1000% (Hijirikawa Masato) * Wand Of Fortune (Alvaro Garay) * Witchblade (Hiroki Segawa) * X (Kamui Shirō) * Yumekui Merry (Ryouta Iijima) * Zombie-Loan (Chika Akatsuki) Categoría:Seiyū